


Let me love you

by clexa4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some domestic fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: Alex decides to take Kelly on a wonderful date. And by the end of the day, they reach a long-time coming milestone.





	Let me love you

It had been 2 months since Kelly and Alex had gotten together and both of them were happier than they had been for a long time. It was so easy to be with Kelly. Alex was an overthinker and Kelly was always there to calm her down when she worked herself up thinking about a million different things. It’d surprised Alex, more like threw her off her game a little with how easy it was for her to connect with Kelly, for them to get so close so fast. She had thought that after her relationship with Maggie, more importantly their breakup, it would take her a long time before she felt okay to be in a relationship or even to feel comfortable with someone else in a romantic capacity. She had gone on dates and done one-night stands, but she never felt more for those women than attraction, which is why she never called any of them back.

But with Kelly, it was instinctively. The night they met, when James was at the hospital, one talk and she already felt more comfortable with a stranger than she did with those girls after they had been intimate, which at first she didn’t know how to feel about it, but the more tome she spent with the younger Olsen, the more she could feel those feelings growing and when Kelly confessed to being gay, Alex felt like her world had shifted because perhaps now, she wouldn’t have to hide her feelings for the woman. And when Kelly told her how she felt about them, about her, Alex didn’t hide. Instead, she chose to take a leap and see where this new relationship would lead them and in the past two months, there hasn’t been a moment where she regretted opening herself up because for the first time in a while, she could say she was really happy.

And because of that, she decided to treat her girlfriend to an amazing afternoon date. As Alex stopped her car at a red light, she looked over to the back seat of her car and saw the box she had prepared with all of Kelly’s favorite food. She had planned a picnic at the park for them and she couldn’t to see Kelly’s face since during one of their dates the psychologist had said that it had been a dream of her to be able to go to the park with her girlfriend, since she hadn’t been able to before because of the military. So, Alex archived that for future usage and it’s now making that come true. So, she pulled up at her girlfriend’s apartment building before she got out of her car, locked it and went straight to the elevator hitting the button of Kelly’s floor. Once the doors opened, she walked towards the apartment and rang the doorbell. It didn’t take long for the door to open and for Kelly to appear taking Alex’s breath away with how beautiful she looked with a floral dress, beige ankle boots, and a denim jacket.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” Alex said once her brain started functioning again. Kelly smiled at her girlfriend’s response, pleased that Alex thought so of the outfit she had chosen.

“Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself,” Kelly replied as she looked at Alex who was wearing a basic white t-shirt with blue jeans and black ankle boots along with her beige leather jacket, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck, connecting their lips while she felt Alex’s arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer as they got momentarily lost in each other. Alex was the one who pulled away, much to her own dismay as there was nothing better than to kiss the woman currently in her arms.

“Well, Dr. Olsen, if we don’t leave soon, I’m afraid my self-restraint will wear out and then we will not leave at all,” Kelly chuckled at that, “which would be a bummer since I prepared an incredibly romantic date for my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend,” Alex finished with a smile of her own.

“And we can’t let your efforts go to waste, can we?” Kelly said as Alex gave her a small pout and shook her head making her laugh, “Let me get my purse and my phone and we can go,” Kelly said as she pecked the redhead’s lips and snuck inside her apartment, Leaving Alex standing at the door with a silly smile on her face and with her heart filled with a feeling she was afraid to acknowledge so soon but that has been persistent to appear every time she thought of her girlfriend. However, she wanted for them to take things slow and enjoy every stage of their relationship.

Soon enough, Kelly appeared with her bag as she closed and locked the door of her apartment before she turned to Alex who held out her hand for the younger woman to hold, which was exactly what she did as they made their way to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Kelly turned to her girlfriend, “Baby, are you going to tell me where we are going? Or is it a surprise?”

Alex then pulled their joined hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Kelly’s hand before she answered with a question of her own, “What would you prefer? To know or not?”

Kelly looked at her and seemed to think for a while before she smiled and replied, “I think I prefer to be a surprise.”

“Okay, then a surprise it is. I just hope you will like it,” Alex said, letting a bit o self-doubt seep into her voice, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kelly.

“I know I will, if for nothing else, then simply because I get to spend the afternoon with you. And nothing beats that,” Kelly said in her usual gentle way of speaking which was one of the first things Alex noticed and liked it about her. Kelly was just so comforting. When she spoke to you, it was like being covered by your favorite blanket. It just brought you peace and calm, no matter what was happening.

They finally walked out of the building and Alex lead them towards her car, making sure to open the door for Kelly who rewarded her with a kiss before she went over to the driver’s side, got inside, got the engine going and started on their way. It was around 20 minutes from Kelly’s place to the park. The couple talked about many things, as they passed the time, with Alex even singing to the songs on the radio, completely off-tune which made Kelly burst out laughing before she joined in a disastrous duet, but that they loved every single second of it. And in no time at all, they finally arrived at their destination. Once Alex parked the car, they got out and Kelly was a bit surprised when she realized where they were. She stood watching while Alex got the basket before walking up towards her girlfriend. She put the basket on the ground before she circled her arms around Kelly’s waist from behind, pulling the woman’s back against her front and planted a kiss on her neck.

“The park?” Kelly asked her girlfriend as she held the redhead’s hand that were on her belly and felt Alex hum and nod against her shoulder.

“Remember when you said you wanted to have a picnic date on the park? Well, I thought it would be nice to do it. The day is pretty, sun is up and you deserve to have your dreams come true. And more than that, I want to help you make them come true and this is how I thought to start,” Alex explained and Kelly couldn’t help the tears those words brought to her eyes. So, she turned around still in the embrace and faced her girlfriend. Alex, in turn, got worried when she saw the tears on her girlfriend face. She thought she ruined it. “Kelly, I’m so sorry. If you don’t want to, it’s okay. We can go somewhere else. I just thought that…”

Alex was saying before hands cupped her face and lips pressed against her own. Without even thinking about, she surrendered to the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing back. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that and they didn’t particularly care. All they cared about was each other, however, eventually, air was needed so they pulled away from the kiss but not from each other, choosing instead to lean their foreheads together as their breaths got mixed with each other.

“I’m not crying because I hate it. I’m crying because I’m touched. I didn’t think you would remember or even think about doing something like this for me, and the fact that you have just gives me one more proof of how lucky I am to have you. You are the best girlfriend ever, Alex Danvers and I am so happy you are mine,” Kelly said even thought there were three little words she was feeling but was afraid to say them out loud.

Alex in return, had the biggest smile on her face. She had thought she had done something wrong but to hear Kelly’s words made her heart sore way too high. She was so pleased she was able to make her girlfriend so happy and that Kelly felt that way about her. She pecked her girlfriend’s lips. “You are pretty amazing yourself, Kelly. And I am glad you like it, so what do you say, Dr. Olsen? Let’s get this show on the road?”

Kelly smiled at her and pecked her lips before nodding and replying, “Lead the way, Director Danvers.”

With one hand, Alex picked up the basket from the floor and with the other she held onto Kelly’s hands as they walked towards the park with mirroring smiles on their faces. It took them a few minutes to find the perfect spot. Once they were happy with the space they had chosen, Alex pulled out the blanket as she and Kelly sat down on it and started going through the food that was in the basket. They started talking about their day as they served each other the food and they had an amazing time. Alex complained about Brainy’s bluntness who had made more than one agent embarrassed, and as she retailed one example, she had them both laughing about it. Kelly, in return, told her about her day. She had spent the morning with James as they were reconnecting and dealing with past issues between them and how amazing it has been, how she feels closer to her big brother than she had in a really long time, to which Alex told her how glad she was to hear that.

Once they were finished eating, they put the food away and back on the basket, before they went to lie down. Alex laid down on her back while Kelly was laying on her belly with her arms prompting herself up so she could look at her girlfriend who had shrugged doff her jacket. Alex stared up at her girlfriend as Kelly ran her fingers through her hair. They stayed like that in silence for a long time, needing no words, just enjoying the moment between them, before Kelly broke the calm and spoke, “Can I ask you something?”

Alex nodded her head as she stared at the younger woman, “Of course. What do you want to know?”

“You told me that after Maggie, you were with a lot of women,” Kelly started and Alex nodded, “so, what I want to know is what was it about me that made me different from them? Why did you want a relationship with me instead of one of them?” Kelly asked with nothing but curiosity in her eyes so Alex didn’t feel afraid to speak the truth, which was something she liked about their dynamic.

“Well, when I met Maggie, I had had no idea that I was gay. I mean, the thought had never even crossed my mind. I simply used to think that there was something wrong with me since I would go on dates with these gorgeous looking men, some rich and successful, basically the perfect guy any heterosexual woman would like to go on a date with. But I felt nothing, not even when we were intimate. There wasn’t a connection and I didn’t particularly enjoy it. I mean, they did nothing wrong, it was just me. So, I used to think that I was the problem, not them,” Alex started explaining to answer the question.

“And then, you met Maggie,” Kelly said as she continued her ministrations on Alex’s hair.

“And then, I met Maggie. At first, I was just impressed by how she stood up to me even when I tried to pull the ‘I’m FBI so I have more authority than you’ card,” they both chuckled at that, “She was this tiny detective of NCPD who wasn’t afraid of anyone. So, I felt drawn to her but at that point, in my mind, we were just friends. But then, during an undercover work we did, she held my hand and I felt something. Something I had never felt with any of those guys before, but I still didn’t know what that feeling was or why I was feeling it. Maggie was the one the first person who suggested that I was gay and it took me by surprised because when she said she was sure that not only was I gay but I was out. I didn’t know how to react after that, so I ran. However, I couldn’t get her words out of my head and the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It was in that moment when I found out I liked women and worse than that, that I liked Maggie,” Alex said before she continued, “She was the first person I told, even before I told Kara. In fact, Maggie was the one who assured me that I should tell Kara and that she would accept me.”

“That is a huge thing, especially when you know how close you and Kara are as sisters and as each other’s best friend,” Kelly said understanding.

“It was and it just made my feeling for her grow. Then I told Kara and of course, she accepted me and encouraged me to confess my feelings to Maggie, so I did it by kissing her, thinking she felt the same but then, she pushed me away saying I was a baby gay and she didn’t want to me the first woman I was with because apparently that never ends well. Which in our case, she turned out be right about that,” Alex said sadly as she shook her head.

“Hey, whatever happened between you two had nothing to do with the fact she was your first girlfriend,” Kelly assured her.

“I know but still feels like her words were true and that we were doomed form the start. But, as I was saying, she rejected me and I was heartbroken. We tried working together but it was hard for me so I started pulling away but our friendship was important to her so she asked me if we could remain friends and I said yes. Until one day, during an attack, she came close to dying and apparently, that showed her that life was too short and that we should do the things we want and kiss the girls that we want to kiss, her words,” Alex said.

“She isn’t wrong, but maybe that is not the best reason to start a relationship,” Kelly said gently and Alex nodded agreeing.

“Yes, I think so too. Anyway, after that, things kind of moved really fast for us. And I remember I was so over the moon with finally being in a relationship with someone I actually cared about that I even started ignoring my sister. I almost missed her birthday because I had a concert to go to with Maggie and to this day, I haven’t completely forgiven myself for that since I know how important that date is for Kara and for me to think about not being there for her,” Alex sighed before she continued, “Things continued going well for us until Valentine’s day when Maggie revealed she hated the day when I loved it especially now that I had someone to spend it with. Kara apparently talked her into celebrating it for me even if she didn’t like it. After that we were fine again, once we solved the Daxam invasion, seeing Kara give up on her boyfriend for the greater good made me scared so I ask Maggie to marry me. Again, near deaths experiences are probably not the best reasons for rushing life changing decisions like that. Still, she said yes and we started preparing for our wedding when finally, the topic of kids came up and she was adamant she never wanted kids. And I mean never.”

“That must have hurt you to hear,” Kelly said, feeling for her girlfriend’s pain.

“It really was, but I didn’t want to give her up, so I told myself I would be okay with not having kids, at least I would have her. But the thing is I have wanted to be a mother since I was a little kid and I couldn’t let go of that. So, I had to accept I would have to let her go so one day I could fulfill that dream. I don’t blame her for her opinion. It’s just sucked it was the opposite of mine. We broke up and it hurt so much it took me a while to be okay. So, to distract myself, I started going on dates and the women were amazing and I enjoyed being with them, but it was more like an itch needing to be scratched than anything else. So, I never thought twice about them. None of them made a lasting impression on me,” Alex said before she smiled at her girlfriend.

“And then, one night, James gets shot and as the doctor was stopping me from making a decision for him, you came in and all I remember thinking was that you were beautiful. It actually took me a few seconds after you left to register the fact that you just introduced yourself as James’ sister,” Alex said and they both chuckled as she leaned into her girlfriend’s embrace. Kelly remembered that night as well.

“I thought you were really hot but then all I could think was my brother and seeing if he was okay. The impression came when you brought me the Jell-O. it was really sweet of you.”

“Well, I aim to please. You just knocked the wind out of me. And then I found myself calling you for advice and you just have this peace to you. When I’m with you, I feel like nothing can be that bad. If a day is going terrible, being around you makes it tolerable. I don’t know. It’s so weird for me as well, but I just feel so connected to you, from day one. It was like you took a look at me and you knew me. I didn’t need to explain myself because you got it. You got me. With Maggie, we were both fire, all consuming. But with you, when my fire gets too much, there you are to cool it down. All it takes is one look at those beautiful brown eyes and I know I will be okay because I have you,” Alex finished speaking.

Kelly was sure if she hadn’t been in love with this woman before, she would have been right now and she was about to say that, not caring if they were moving too soon, she just needed Alex to know she loved her. However, before she could, Alex’s phone started ringing. The redhead looked away from her as she picked it up to look at it and when she saw it was the DEO, she immediately tensed. She had taken the day off and warned them not to call her unless it was an emergency, so it must be something urgent. She answered the phone and Kelly could instantly see the difference between her Alex and Director Danvers. She didn’t exactly pay attention to the conversation, after all, it was not her place to listen in, but she knew that whatever it was meant that their date was over. She started packing their things so when Alex finished her call and looked at her with an apologetic expression, Kelly simply smiled at her girlfriend.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kelly said to her as she held her hand but Alex shook her head as they got up from their spot, with Kelly holding the basket and Alex holding their jackets as they made their way back to her car.

“No, it isn’t. I wanted this date to be perfect and,” She was saying before Kelly interrupted her.

“And it has been. It has been the most perfect date I have ever gone to. It’s okay if it is shorter than you expected, I still loved it and my opinion is the one that matters, right?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, “Yes, but I still feel sorry though.”

“Well, we will work on that. Now, I think it’s time for you to go to work,” Kelly said as she let go of Alex’s hand once they reached the car and put the basket on the back seat, making her way to her girlfriend.

“Supergirl is coming to pick me up, so you should take my car,” Alex said passing her keys to her girlfriend who took them.

“Would you mind if I waited for you at your apartment?” Kelly asked her and Alex shook her head smiling as she pulled her girlfriend closer and pecked her lips.

“I would love that,” Alex replied and then Supergirl appeared and with one last kiss and a promise to be careful, Alex flew away with the superhero while Kelly let out a deep breath. She got inside Alex’s car and drove herself away from the park and towards the redhead’s apartment. Once she arrived at the building, she got their stuff and went up all the way to Alex’s place. She entered it and hung her jacket before she went towards the kitchen and started organizing the food that Alex had taken to the park. Once she finished with that, she went to wash the dishes they had used and it gave her time to think about her past relationships.

Kelly had known she was gay for as long as she could remember and it had never been a secret to her family. Her mother, Lorraine, and James had always been very supportive of her, never once they blinked when she introduced them to her first girlfriend or the second. However, they had never known about her relationship with Simone and the only reason for that was because of their place at the military. They couldn’t be out, so they had never gone on a date as anything other than friends. Their relationship started one night when they were in camp and things got heated. They slept together and they did it again, again, until they realized that they were more than just attracted to each other, they were falling in love. And to find love while serving abroad is such a beautiful thing in the midst of such ugliness that, despite having to keep it a secret, they held onto each other like they were each other’s lifeline and they loved each other like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow.

One day, while they were in bed together, Simone just proposed to her. It had taken Kelly by surprise especially knowing how scared of being caught Simone was. From the two of them, she had the most to lose if they were to be found out. All her family had been in the military. Her dad, her grandad, and it was all she had ever known. Kelly, on the other hand, had her profession, her degree to fall back onto in case it didn’t work out, so she always understood the other woman’s fear, so when Simone asked her that question she was in shock, but she still answered yes because there was no other answer she would have given except a huge yes. She loved her girlfriend and would love to marry her and after they celebrated their engagement with another round of sex, Kelly asked her why she had decided to do it and Simone took on a faraway look before she answered that you never knew what tomorrow would bring and Kelly had simply kissed her until they fell asleep.

A week later, Simone and her squad were ambushed and from what she had been told, she gave her life to save her men. She was considered a hero and Kelly had no doubt that she was, but the pain was there and it hurt so goddamn much. And the worst part was that she couldn’t tell anyone because no one knew. No one knew how much they had meant to each other. So, after Simone’s death and her time was up, Kelly left and went to live in Coast City for the past four years until about a year ago when James started talking to her bout moving to National City and at first she had not wanted it, content with the way her life was, but she felt lonely and the people her brother spoke of to her made her curious so she had decided to come visit before making a decision and just as she landed, her phone rang and it was the hospital warning her that James had gotten shot. She rushed to get a taxi and arrived as fast as she could and that was when she met Alex, not having a clue that the woman would become someone she would fall in love with.

It didn’t surprise her though. Alex was such an amazing person, a wonderful sister, an incredible friend, it was no shock to her when she first realized her feelings for the redhead were going beyond friendship but she hadn’t known if her feelings were returned, so she stayed quiet about it until she couldn’t anymore and at game night, she blurted out and to her amazement, Alex kissed her, confessing she also had feelings for her. And from then on, every time they were together, Kelly could feel herself falling more and more in love. For a while, after Simone died, she thought she wouldn’t find love again and she went on a few dates that never went beyond dinner, but with Alex, from the first kiss, she knew she was looking at her future and she couldn’t be happier if she tried. They were still very new to this and was still figuring out each other, getting to know each other, but Kelly knew she would be spending the rest of her life with Alex and she was content.

Back to the present, once Kelly finished cleaning, she went to her girlfriend’s room and shrugged off her dress and chose one of Alex’s t-shirt that looked way to big on her. It covered the small black short she was wearing, leaving her legs exposed and once she was comfy, Kelly went to the tv and put on some movie to pass time as she waited for her girlfriend to return. It was a few hours later, when it was already dark that Kelly got a text from Alex saying she was on her way home. Looking at the clock, Kelly saw it was close to 10:00 PM, and with that in mind, she decided to prepare a quick dinner for them. She had eaten some popcorn but was hungry now. She paused the movie and went to the kitchen and started cooking.

As for Alex, she was tired. It had taken a lot to defeat the big bad of the day. The guy would not give up, so it was hours before they were finally able to capture him and by the time they were done, Alex had been exhausted. Kara offered to take her home and she accepted, remembering to text Kelly that she would be coming home soon. So after, Kara dropped her off at her building, Alex took the elevator and walked slowly to her apartment. However, when she opened the door and was greeted by the scene of Kelly wearing nothing but short and her shirt, with her hair pulled into a messy bun, cooking for them, Alex couldn’t urge her heart to beat any faster than it already was. The sheer domesticity of it all took her by a storm and all her mind and her heart could agree on was the one, she was in love with this beautiful woman and two, she wanted this forever. She was broken from her trance by Kelly who looked at her over her shoulders from where she stood at the stove.

“Hey, babe. I didn’t know if you had eaten, but knowing you probably not, so I decided to make dinner for us. I hope you like spaghetti,” Kelly said and all Alex did was put everything she was holding away before making her way to her girlfriend and hugging her from behind, burying her face on Kelly’s neck and squeezing her tightly against her, which took Kelly a bit by surprise and worried her, “Alex, is everything okay? Did something bad happen at work? If you want to talk, I’m here to listen.”

Hearing that and the caring tone in which Kelly spoke to her made her sure of her decision in regards to the only thing she needed for Kelly to hear, so she pulled her head back from the shorter woman’s neck and brought her lips to her ear before she said it, “I love you.” She finally said and she could feel Kelly’s sharp intake of breath before she continued, “I think I have loved you for a while now. How can I not? It’s not possible for me not to love you. I have just been too scared of rushing things or scaring you off, but I can’t hold it in anymore. So even if you don’t feel the same way, I just need you to know that I love you so much.”

Alex said before she kissed Kelly’s neck, feeling amazing for finally saying those words out loud. What she wasn’t expecting was Kelly turning around in her arms, wrapping her arms around her neck as Alex still had hers around her waist and looking straight into her eyes as she spoke, “You haven’t scared me off and you are not rushing things because the truth is I love you too. I have loved you since the day you let me help with the almost adoption and every day, you just make me love you even more, not because of anything extraordinary. You do it just because you’re you. And I love you. I love you. I love you.”

The moment Kelly stopped speaking Alex reached behind her to turn off the stove which brought a smile to Kelly’s face before they crashed their lips together, trying to taste that love desperately and being on cloud-nine once they could feel it. Hands were hungrily exploring everywhere and suddenly, Alex gripped Kelly’s waist harder before pulling her off the floor as the woman wrapped her legs around the redhead’s waist as Alex lead them from the kitchen and dropped them on top of the bed, with Kelly’s beneath her and with her in between her legs. It took no time for clothes to start coming off as they poured every ounce of their love to the forefront of their every action, their every touch, their every kiss as they pleasured each other time and time again. They just couldn’t get enough of each other, however at one point when they were spent, their stomachs grumbled in hunger making them both laugh as they untangled themselves from each other and went in search of their clothes. Kelly put on the same one she had before while Alex changed into loose t-shirt and sweatpants as they made their way from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Alex helped Kelly finish making their dinner before they sat down to eat it, which despite everything turned out to be delicious, and they talked about Alex’ work as she retold Kelly about what had happened after she left their date. Kelly listened attentively as she always did, placing her opinion here and there and Alex felt loved just by her doing that. Once they finished eating and cleaning the dishes together, they looked at the clock to see it was close to two in the morning so they decided to call it a night. They brushed their teeth before they went to bed. Kelly laid on her side and Alex molded herself into her back as she draped an arm over Kelly’s waist pulling her closer. Kelly in return, intertwined their fingers bringing their hands closer to her chest.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you,” Kelly said as she was already falling asleep.

Alex kissed the back on her shoulder and replied before she fell asleep as well. “Goodnight. Love you too,” And with that she followed her girlfriend into dreamland and they remained oblivious of the matching smiles they wore on their faces as they knew they had finally found the one.


End file.
